With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you
by mademoiselle-eponinethenardier
Summary: Above them, Brittany was holding a little piece of mistletoe, biting her lip expectedly, before looking back at Santana. The brunette grinned, leaning forward to press her lips lovingly against Britts.   Just a fluffy Brittana Chrismas fic.


**With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you.**

Adding the finishing touches to her make up, Santana smiled at her reflection. Her eyes were clear, free of pain, struggle, hurt and fear. Just full of happiness, contentment and love.  
>She had a Christmas eve date planned for tonight, with her Brittany. And God it felt good to say that. Her Brittany. Not 'her bestfriend Brittany', like it had been for too long. Now Brittany was hers. And it was the best feeling in the world.<br>Realising she'd been lost in her thoughts, she quickly shook her head, a fond smile gracing her face as she put her makeup brush down on her table and glanced at the clock.

Half past five.  
>'Soon.'<br>She thought to herself, sighing as she stood and wandered slowly over to her window, sitting against the windowsill and allowing her gaze to settle on the snow settling on the ground outside.  
>It was beautiful, winter. She thought. It always had been.<br>The pure snow cascading a white blanket over everything, before Christmas and the New Year, and to Santana, this year it meant that she could wipe her slate of the year clean. Leave all the harshness, hate and anger behind her, and focus on the future with her girl, Brittany. Keep her grade point average at the good level, pass her exams, have fun in Glee club and most of all; enjoy herself.  
>She could start college fresh.<p>

She chuckled lightly, smoothing her hands over her skirt as she waited. She thought her outfit was elegant, yet classy; a navy silk shirt with a collar and white lace underneath, crossed in a bow just over the first button, a tight fitting black short skirt, black tights and her deep purple high heels. She grinned, catching herself in the full length mirror opposite her; she looked damn good if she said so herself!  
>But what was sat next to the mirror caught her eye and sent her spinning into memories.<br>A picture taken back when Brittany and she were only 7 years old, in their full little Christmas outfits, and stood in front of the Pierce's Christmas tree…

* * *

><p><em>"Brittany! You have a little guest…I think." Mrs Pierce called, chuckling as she took in the sight in front of her. Young Santana stood in her doorway, obscured by a giant pile of brightly wrapped presents stacked high. This was tradition on Christmas eve, ever since the girls were old enough to walk and talk on their own. Santana would come rushing over to bring Brittany's presents round, usually hidden by the large pile and dressed in her little outfit that Brittany had given her the year before, and they'd watch their favourite Christmas movies then bake cookies and usually fall asleep together in front of the fire, surrounded by the glow of the Christmas lights.<em>

_Mrs Pierce had to admit, she did look the picture of Christmas spirit; the presents, and her little Santa outfit, finished off with her long raven hair in pigtails and the long red and white striped socks._

_A small thumping accompanied by a jingling was head along the landing as Brittany came running out of her room, a huge grin on her face. She was dressed exactly the same as Santana, with added bells to her pigtails._  
><em>"Tana !" she cried in glee, coming down the stairs two at a time and rushing over to Santana, taking the top two presents off to reveal Santana's face. The young brunette giggled, peeking over the presents. Recently her two front teeth had fallen out, leaving a little hole in her teeth that when she smiled her tounge stuck through slightly.<em>  
><em>"Bwitt-Bwitt!" she squealed, entering the house and admiring the pure feeling of Christmas all around her. Everything was Christmassy, like a scene from a Christmas film, or Santa's grotto, and it was picture perfect.<em>  
><em>Brittany lead Santana over to the giant decked tree, frowning ever so slightly as she looked at all the presents that Santana had brought for her. Santana finished putting the presents down before spinning on her heel and looking at Britt with a grin, that soon fell when she noticed the tall blonde biting her lip slightly, looking nervous.<em>

_"Bwitt?" Santana said nervously, tilting her head slightly to the side._  
><em>"Tana…I don't needs all those presents, silly." Brittany said softly, her chin tucking into her shoulder as a slight blush built up on her porcelain cheeks.<em>  
><em>Santana pouted and put her hands on her hips, frowning in confusion and slight anger.<em>  
><em>"But Bwitt! I spent all day with my abuela wapping them!" She said, her bottom lip jutting out slightly, "Look at all the papew cuts!" She complained, holding her fingers up, most of them with a little red band aid. "I wanted them to be pewfect." She finished, her head dropping in defeat as she kicked slightly at thin air.<em>

_"But you gots me the bestest present of alls!" Brittany said quickly and softly, trying to lift the mood again, looking down at her feet and twiddling her fingers together, before looking up bashfully._  
><em>Santana pouted and hugged, crossing her arms and looking away.<em>  
><em>"All I wants for Christmas…is you." Brittany explained, her voice rising as she grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana, kissing a lightly blushing cheek and giggling.<em>

* * *

><p>The ring of the doorbell brought Santana out of her thoughts as she glanced at the clock, grinning.<br>Rushing downstairs as quickly as she could in her heels, she quickly answered the door and felt the breath knocked out of her.  
>Brittany looked a vision, her hair in pigtails, a tight fitting white and red striped dress that clung to her curves, long red and white striped socks, and a red fluffy hoodie, with a white trimmed hood.<br>Looking up from her feet, Brittany grinned at Santana, before looking up pointedly.  
>Above them, Brittany was holding a little piece of mistletoe, biting her lip expectedly, before looking back at Santana. The brunette grinned, leaning forward to press her lips gently against Britt's, trying to convey all of her love and admiration into the kiss, and getting everything back in return from Britt's lips.<p>

Pulling away Brittany giggled cutely, taking Santana's hands and lacing their fingers together as she smiled fondly at her girlfriend, before ducking her head down.  
>Santana frowned, knowing her girlfriend, she knew something was up.<br>"Britt ?" She spoke gently, swaying their clasped hands slightly.  
>"Santana I couldn't get you many presents…I haven't had the money." Brittany whispered, her right hand letting go and reaching into her pocket to pull out a velvet, deep purple box, and looking at Santana, regret in her eyes.<p>

"I could only get you this." She finished, placing the velvet box into Santana's hand.  
>Her eyes reaching Britt's again, Santana smiled, her heart feeling fit to burst at the sight of her adorable girlfriend.<br>"Britt Britt, you got me the bestest present of alls…Cause all I want for Christmas is you." She said, a full smile breaking onto her face as Brittany's face lit up at the memory.

"I love you Tana…Merry Christmas."  
>She said softly, grinning as Santana pecked her on the lips again, before placing a hand on the side of Brittany's face and looking deep into her eyes.<br>"I love you too Britt Britt…I love you too."


End file.
